


sleep

by dutchydoescoke



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Light Angst, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchydoescoke/pseuds/dutchydoescoke
Summary: Jace isn't into Magnus.Which means that the bond is absolutely to blame for him being awake at three in the morning and not just the faint noises he can hear from across the damn apartment.(fill for the prompt "Jace/Magnus- actually... the bond is like that")





	

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for elasticella over at the [Shadowhunters Prompt Ficathon](http://ladygawain.livejournal.com/83816.html). The prompt was _Jace/Magnus- actually... the bond is like that_. This happened.
> 
> I don't know what this is. I'm sorry. I hope you don't mind a little angst with your not-porn.
> 
> EDIT: For clarification, there is no Jace/Alec in this anywhere. Not in the slightest. That line is very firmly drawn between them as an absolute no-go.

Jace isn't into Magnus.

He blames it on his bond with Alec, even if he _knows_ that's bullshit. There are plenty of guys he's looked at that Alec wouldn't even blink over even if he had been out, but Jace grew up in the same society as Alec, and it's easier for him to stick to girls.

So, really, he's not into Magnus. (Just like he's not into Simon, or Maia, or, or, or.)

Which means that the bond is absolutely to blame for him being awake at three in the morning and not just the faint noises he can hear from across the damn apartment.

It figures Magnus makes noise. Jace silently thanks every angel and god he can name for the fact that Alec's also noisy, because _that_ kills any potentially awkward boners.

A pillow over his head takes care of the noises, but he never needed to feel how Alec does during sex.

(No wonder Alec couldn't look him in the eye some days. Jace might avoid him for a few days after this.)

Without the noise to drown out the bond, to remind him that it’s _Alec_ in the other room, it's easy—too easy—to imagine himself in Alec’s place, to picture himself rolling across the bed with Magnus instead. Magnus is apparently fucking attentive and Jace swallows down whatever noise wants to escape with the surge of emotion—surge of _pleasure_ —that comes across the bond.

Alec’s on the other end. It’s Alec who’s feeling this, not him.

But god, he _wants_. (Wants so bad there’s an ache in his chest, but the solution to _that_ is out of the question.)

He’s not getting to sleep tonight. Not until they do.

Fuck it.

He keeps the pillow over his head—forces the fact that it’s _Alec_ out of his mind—and gives in. He can’t tell exactly what Magnus is doing so he keeps the image in his head simple—Magnus’s hand on his dick, his own a piss-poor substitute, and jerking him off.

He doesn’t last long, not with the echoes he’s getting, and it’s more of a relief than it probably should be when he comes. Especially when there’s nothing coming across but happiness afterward, though Jace blocks that out as best he can. He feels dirty and voyeuristic enough as it is without feeling Alec’s afterglow.

Damn it, _Alec_. The shudder of revulsion that creeps up his spine is strong enough to make him nauseous—or maybe that’s just how he feels about the situation. He has no idea.

This is so fucked up and he’s not awake enough to deal with it now, exhaustion creeping up on him and echoed by the bond, so he swipes a dirty t-shirt over the mess and rolls over to go to sleep.

\---

When he talks to Magnus about it, he lies.


End file.
